Stay with Me
by Assassination
Summary: “No!” the teenager protested, hearing thunder in the distance, rain falling soon after. It was exactly like a reoccurring nightmare. “Stay with me!” Ichigo will never forget this day, etched into his memories forever...


Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but your not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

Ichigo stared down on his bloodied hands, coated in _**his**_ blood. Dead pale skin glistened against the light from the moon as his eyes slammed shut, throwing his head down with a cry of pain.

"Why?!" he shouted, closing his hands into tight fists, small, thin, droplets falling onto the ground. "Why?! Dammit!"

His eyes slowly opened to see almost lifeless golden-black eyes stare at him, a small smile forming on the pale form's face identical to his own, blood dripping from his lips, stray lines were small, dry, puddles on the lightly tanned teen's face, hands tainted in the vile liquid that had a strong stench that reeked to anyone not used to it. He, of course, was used to it, but this was too much for his senses, too much.

Snow white bangs flowed helplessly in the wind, head resting on the substitute shinigami's lap as the stinging sensation of tears pricked at his eyes, his eyes shimmering in a saddening grace, almost painful for the deathly pale form to see.

Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me

"Ichigo..." he chocked, blood covering most of his teeth, azure tongue painted in the color, disgusted with the taste.

"H-Hichigo," the youth breathed, hope raising that the pale form would live, only to slowly crumble as those golden-black eyes were slowly falling shut, "don't go...please..."

Hichigo raised a not too bloody hand, placing it on the left side of the boy's face, taking in a strained breath, almost forced, causing Ichigo's tears to spill over slightly, blood surrounding them everywhere, no one around to hear them. It was only a surprise attack on the unprepared substitute shinigami, and didn't realize it until Hichigo came out.

"...dammit..." Those brown eyes slid half-shut, tears rolling freely as the albino forced a smile, parting his lips, veins pulsing as blood slowly flowed through them not even reaching the organ that needed the life-flow the most. "Hichigo, please..."

"Sorry," he chuckled, weak and fragile, "can't last..."

I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
When my touch is enough  
To take the pain away  
Cause I've searched for so long  
The answer is clear  
We'll be OK if we don't let it disappear

"Just hold on, I...I'll get help!" he cried, the bottom of his eyes raising, allowing more tears to flow over the sides, jerking his head up, biting his lower lip for a while until he released it. "Help! Someone!! Help us!! Someone! Anyone!! Please!"

Hichigo simply released a struggled laugh, shaking his head slightly, fingers tingling slightly from the touch to Ichigo's warm skin coiling, touching his own skin as it reached, lacing fingers with one of Ichigo's hands as he continued to call out to the darkness. Praying that someone would hear his pleas.

"Ichigo...no one can hear ya," the albino whispered, eyes slowly closing much more, only a few centimeters shut, "no one...would be able t' help...me anyway..."

"D-don't talk! Save your strength!" the vibrant haired teen whimpered, lifting the broken, beaten and bloody from up, holding him close, red liquid drenching his skin and clothes. His brown eyes were screwed shut, tightening his grasp on the ivory colored form's clothes, burying his face into the nape of the Hollow's neck. "I can't...just let you die!"

Hichigo's eyes widened, then fell back to the size they were originally, but closer to closing.

Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me

"Ichigo...I can't..." he breathed, lifting his lifeless arms, clamping his hands onto the boy's back, holding onto the cloth like it was his remaining life-force. "...stay wit' ya foreva..."

"No!" the teenager protested, hearing thunder in the distance, rain falling soon after. It was exactly like a reoccurring nightmare. "Stay with me!!"

Hichigo coughed, more blood dripping down his lips, dripping onto the teen's shoulder once they fell off his narrow chin, parting slowly, eyes almost the dullest color anyone could ever see.

"Ichigo...look at me..."

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our picture hangs out of tune  
Remind me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
And never go away  
That's why I need you to stay

The eldest Kurosaki lifted his head, blinking his eyes as the dying form removed his hands from his back, cupping his face, leveling his lightly tanned lips with his own, placing a soft kiss on the warm patches of flesh.

The orange haired teen held onto the albino, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall, taking in the, possibly, last touch he'd ever feel from the snow white skinned half, the warmth being stolen from the duplicate.

Warmth...that he would've had if Ichigo had been more aware of his surroundings.

Hichigo fell down, his energy spent and diminished, Ichigo increasing his hold on him before he collided to the wet ground. His brown eyes fluttered open reluctantly, sucking in a gasp as he took in the pale form's feature.

Calm, brows relaxed, lips slightly tinted pink, tears or rain, the fifteen year old couldn't tell, ran down the white cheeks as his lips were parted, no motion of life whatsoever, the blood slipping down his face that was attacked by the one thing he hated the most, rain.

Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me

"H...Hichigo?" he whispered, pulling him closer, looking at him with a pleading look. "Hichigo...please...answer me," Still seeing no motion, he threw his head back, screaming at the cloudy sky, the rain, everything. Lowering it, he watched as the form in his arms slowly fade away, his heart thudding as he leaned closer, his tears falling against the dead form's cheeks, running down his slender neck. "No! Stay with me! Don't go!!"

But it was too late; he was already gone after their lips parted. Holding him closer, Ichigo fell into a fit of sobs and whimpers, completely broken and shattered.

"Dammit!! Dammit, why..." He clamped his eyes shut, burying his face into the lifeless form's neck. "Why did you...shit!"

_I love you..._

Oooo.. oh oh  
Don't leave  
So I stay waiting in the dark...

_**XXXX**_

_**/grabs tissue and blows nose/ Okay, I'll bet you are demanding an explanation to why I killed Hichigo...well, here's how this came to mind, I was listening to Stay with Me by Danity Kane (or something) and while I was typing this...well, the type of songs I listen to effect the way I type, so that's why I needed to get that tissue and why Hichigo died.**_


End file.
